


For Science

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consentacles, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Moira needs your help with an experiment. Poll winner.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i have the hots so hard for moira

You should  _ not _ be feeling this way about your boss.

You know this, and yet, you can’t stop staring at Dr. O’Deorain, her legs that seemed to go on forever, her perfectly gelled red hair, her long nose, and god  _ damn _ those nails were long as shit and you know that just having them touch you probably would make you bleed but you can’t really bring yourself to care. She is fucking hot, and you really want to have sex with her, okay? That’s the only way it can really be explained, unfortunately, and it’s making it really hard to work on the mixtures she asked you to stir when all you can think of is what you want her to do to you.

In the middle of your fantasy, you’re interrupted by a cold hand on your shoulder, and you turn your head quickly to find yourself face to face with Dr. Moira O’Deorain - okay, maybe not face to face, considering she’s so much taller than you, but looking directly at her nonetheless. The situation  _ definitely _ is not improved by the fact that you are about eye level with her boobs. “You seem lost in thought,” she comments in her graceful accented drawl, mismatched eyes watching you condescendingly. “You had better snap out of it. I was going to ask you about an experiment.”

You wilt a little bit under her gaze, though you can’t deny that your fantasizing and the way she’s looking at and talking to you has turned you on quite a bit, and it’s almost embarrassing. Your cheeks flare up bright pink, and your eyes widen, but you clear your throat a bit. “Sorry, Dr. O’Deorain,” you stammer out, trying to hide your embarrassment as much as you possibly can. “What was the experiment that you wanted to ask me about? I can stay focused, I promise.”

“I should hope so,” she lightly drags one nail across your neck as she walks back over to her desk, and you shudder slightly. Moira lifts the contraption that she had been working on; an odd item that looks something like a backpack. When she clicks a button on it, however, you watch as four long red tentacles sprout from it, and you can feel any ability to talk you might have had leave you. The doctor turns to face you, and you almost want to die over how attractive she looks with tentacles coming out of her back and a sly grin on her face. You are  _ unbelievably _ wet at the moment.

“I would like to study the effects of arousal on the human body, especially when it comes to the use of tentacles. With your permission, I would like for you to be my test subject.” Moira steps closer to you, one hand reaching out in order to cup around your chin and force you to look up at her. You actually think that you’re about to faint from how turned on you are. “What do you say, [Y/N]?”

The first response you manage to get out is nothing but a tortured squeak. For a solid minute, you honestly think that you’re still fantasizing, because this can’t be anything more than a dream - you go to grab onto your arm and pinch, the sting letting you know that this was very much real. “Yes, please, I would love that,” you finally manage to speak, your cheeks reddening even further because, damn it, you’ve embarrassed yourself in front of the woman who you’ve been wanting to fuck for weeks. She laughs slightly, but doesn’t seem fazed, walking towards you and allowing two tentacles to reach for you.

The ends of the tentacles open up to reveal metal teeth that grab at the bottom of your shirt, and you put your arms up almost robotically to allow the machine to pull it over your head and toss it away. Moira reaches behind you and removes your bra easily, as if she’s had  _ plenty _ of practice, which you absolutely wouldn’t doubt - before pushing you to lay back on the table as the tentacle teeth rip off your pants and underwear in the same swift movement. You shiver at the cold air on your heated skin, letting out a slight gasp when Moira leans over you, watching over you and putting her hands on your shoulders.

She presses her lips against yours, one of the tentacles reaching between your legs to gently massage between your legs, and you can’t help but let out a little moan against her mouth. Moira bites gently onto your lower lip, and you squirm slightly, painfully aware of how wet you are and how desperate you must seem. The doctor finally pulls away from you, a nail lightly dragging across your cheek before her finger hooks around your chin as she studies you carefully. “This can’t all be from just one kiss, darling,” she muses, and you swear you could cum just from hearing her call you darling. “Were you thinking about me  _ before _ we started? As flattering as that is, [Y/N], it’s quite inappropriate for a working environment.” Her tone was teasing, but you can’t help but stammer something out.

“Th-this isn’t exactly a-appropriate for a working environ-environment either, Dr. O’Deorain,” you manage between soft gasps as she uses the tentacle to apply a little bit more pressure against your core, but not quite penetrating. This teasing is just too much, especially when her hands press against your breasts and gently squeeze and knead the sensitive skin.

“Does that mean you want to stop?” she murmurs into your ear, but she must know that you  _ absolutely _ do not want to stop because she gives a particularly strong squeeze to your right breast before releasing that one and reaching down between your legs, gently pressing her thumb against your clit. You can’t help but let out a low moan, your hips twitching ever so slightly as she leans down to kiss you again - this time, briefly, before she pulls away again and climbs off of you altogether.

“Please don’t stop - please,  _ god, _ put that tentacle inside of me,” you beg, and if your blush gets any deeper you swear you’ll start bleeding out of your eyes or something. She hums thoughtfully, takes some steps away from you - probably in order to observe, considering this is an  _ experiment _ or something, letting the tentacle begin to rub more vigorously against your lower lips in order to keep you satisfied as she goes to write something down. You whine and your hips buck - you need more, all you can really think about now is your pleasure and pursuing more of it.

Finally,  _ finally, _ she presses the tentacle against you one more time and it enters you slowly. You let out a low moan, your hands going to grip the edges of the table you’re laying on as the tentacle starts a slow pace of thrusting in and out of your pussy. You let out shaking gasps and pleas, unable to really hold yourself back much as you finally are filled as much as you were longing to. You forget completely about the fact that Moira isn’t with you, only able to focus on the tentacle between your legs.

You barely register it as metal teeth wrap around your wrists, pulling your hands off of the table and pinning your arms over your head. You wiggle a little, not sure how to feel about your movement being restricted - but, honestly, it doesn’t matter, you’re completely blinded at this point by the sensation of the tentacle pressing in and out of you, widening as it fucked you until it stretched you open beyond what you thought was possible and pushing against sensitive spots inside of you. You devolve into a mess of gasps, moans, and pleas, pushing against the tentacles holding down your arms but not enough to push them off because, really, you don’t feel like being released. 

The tentacle begins to speed up then, and you let out a moan that’s honestly more like a scream, but you’re a little startled when you’re cut off by the other free tentacle pressing into your open mouth. You let out a startled squeak, but rather quickly you close your eyes and suck obediently. It isn’t a real dick, so you don’t feel pressured to give a proper blowjob, but nonetheless you submit as the tentacle between your legs speeds up even further until you’re being pounded on top of the table.

Your legs unconsciously spread apart, and you can feel a heat burning up in your gut. Your first orgasm is sudden, and comes with an arching back and a low moan, though you don’t take your mouth off of the tentacle you’re sucking on. The tentacle slows, milking out your orgasm and making you feel every wave of pleasure possible - and it barely gives you a second to calm down before speeding right back up. You let out a faint squeal against the tentacle in your mouth, your hips pushing up in response to the overstimulation that makes you feel like you’re about to cry but isn’t entirely unpleasant.

You manage to open your eyes, albeit half lidded, and lift your head slightly in order to look up at Moira - she’s watching you, scratching down notes with one hand, the other between her legs - you have to admit, you’re a little bit honored by the fact that she’s getting off by watching you. That alone is enough to get you to press your head back against the table, letting out a loud moan.

The tentacle inside of you keeps a steady, quick pace, and that combined with the overstimulation is enough to get a second orgasm reaching close, another coil building up in your gut. You whine slightly, unable to keep yourself from humping forward to try and get it deeper inside of you; the tentacle starts hammering more harshly, slamming against something deep inside of you, and you can’t help but let out a little sob as you’re pounded into oblivion. You want to cum again, you  _ need _ to come again, you can feel your orgasm bubbling up but you can’t quite reach it and it almost  _ hurts _ it’s so much…

Your thoughts are cut off when, suddenly, you feel the tentacles begin to bunch up a little and a thick fluid gushes in between your legs - the sensation of being filled with the fake cum is enough to push you over the edge, your entire body twitching with the intense sensation. You’re still reeling, intense waves of pleasure taking over your body from your ears to your toes. There’s a  _ lot _ of the thick fluid, enough that you have to start swallowing just to hold all of the seed in your mouth before the tentacles finally pull out of your body, some leaking out from between your legs.

Moira approaches you then, and you open your eyes to watch as she pulls the tentacle contraption off of her back and reaches for you, helping you sit upright with a gentle care that you didn’t know she was capable of. “What a mess,” she comments coolly, one finger going to swipe up a bit of the fake cum on the table, licking it up - and you blush a little at the lewdness of it all. “Hm. I didn’t do too terribly with this. What do you say we get you cleaned up, [Y/N]?”

“Mmhmm,” you manage to get out with a small nod, and Moira gently loops one arm underneath your legs and the other around your back before lifting you with a surprising amount of strength for someone as tall and skinny as she. You close your eyes again - too exhausted to keep them open or even hold your head upright - resting your head against her chest, and she allows you to do so. “You did very good today, [Y/N]. Would it be alright with you if I ask for further testing on the tentacles eventually?”

You manage to nod, a small smile appearing on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment, and follow my sin blog for any future polls!
> 
> teamsinningprez.tumblr.com


End file.
